In the past, an illumination apparatus 100 using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has been utilized as a vehicle headlamp (e.g., JP-A-2005-537665).
FIG. 1 is a cross-section view of the illumination apparatus 100. The illumination apparatus 100 includes a light-emitting element 10, a substrate 11, and a reflection plate 12. Light emitted from the LED light source 10 is reflected on the reflection plate 12, and is radiated to the front direction through an opening 13.
The light-emitting element 10 is a point light source that includes a high-output LED. The shape of the reflection plate 12 is designed optically with respect to the point light source. Since the light-emitting element 10 includes a high-output LED, it generates a large amount of heat. Therefore, a cooling mechanism (not shown in figures) is provided on or below the substrate 11.